Remember When
by Tadpole24
Summary: Remember when we stopped denying ourselves happiness?" A Post Finale fic. Set After Booth regains his memory.


**Hey, this is just a little something I wrote while not being able to sleep. My lesson from this is to not stay up til 2am 5 days running, coz you'll never get to sleep before then again. Lol.**

**This is set after the season finale, and after all the memory issues are somewhat resolved. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: For future reference, the crew at FOX don't take bribes...even when I offered to do unlimited kissing scenes with David Boreanaz free of charge they still wouldn't let me invest in their show. **

..:::..

Remember When

..:::..

They spent nearly every waking hour together now. And sometimes the non-waking one's too. Just talking.

Remembering.

They spoke for hours on end about how many things they had done in their lives, what they had accomplished, how they had gone about it all. Everything.

Things were easier now.

When faced with tragedy, people generally regret decisions they've made up to the point they're at. While Temperance Brennan had never been a woman to regret a choice she had made in her life, she had seen something in the four days where her partner had been unconscious. She had seen her life as it would have been if not for the man in the bed before her with the bandaged head.

She had seen her life if she had kept her carefully constructed emotional walls in place against any form of hurt or betrayal that she would open herself up to if she knocked them down.

She hadn't liked what she'd seen.

So when she got the chance, she spoke at length about feelings and emotions to her partner. The more she spoke, the more he did also until they were both so sufficiently sidetracked that the topic of emotion wasn't even in the ballpark anymore.

Instead the words 'remember when' were being used that the beginning of each sentence.

They spoke and laughed and cried for a month straight after Booth had regained his memory.

Every detail of every moment they had spent together was catalogued in both their minds. One would mention China, the other would say London. One would mention barbeques, the other would mention therapy. One would say Christmas, the other would say mistletoe.

They spoke about the good and the bad. They visited the places they had been to. Just to imprint the memory once again. They travelled to the Texas/Oklahoma state border and ate popcorn before going to New Orleans and walking in and out of every Voodoo shop they could find.

Remembering and building memories.

One night, while sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, reminiscing of the times they'd spent there before, Booth felt the need to bring the topic back to feelings and emotions. He looked at his partner and smiled for the hundredth time that day, happy that he could recite word for word the exchange that had occurred which had brought them to this point; the deal Bones had made him cut to allow her some fieldwork.

"Can I hold your hand?"

She looked over to him, her smile calming, her eyes inviting.

She didn't speak, just offered her hand to him, palm up.

He softly kissed the back of her knuckles before placing their now joined hands on the ground between them.

"Remember when you kissed the back of my hand?" He whispered with a smile.

"I did not."

"You did," he teased.

She caved easily, "I didn't mean to."

He let out a breath which would have turned to a laugh had he not been so relaxed in this moment. _This is it,_ he reminded himself; _it might all be gone tomorrow_. "Remember when we stopped denying ourselves happiness?"

She looked up from their joined hands to his face in confusion. "I don't understand what..."

He cut her off, "Remember when we abolished the line?"

"I still don't..."

"Remember when I kissed you?"

He was so close now.

"No." She whispered it softly onto his lips, daring him to close the gap.

"Remember it now then."

Their eyes drifted shut at first contact. Lips touching softly, tongues poking gently. A taste. Their still intertwined hands squeezed harder together, each trying to subtly gain more contact with the other.

As Booth broke away, Bones whimpered softly and said, "I meant to kiss you that time." She grinned.

Her partner smiled, "Remember when you made me the happiest man in the world?"

..:::..

**Like I said, I'm sleep deprived. **

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Hehe**

**xx**


End file.
